


Каждую пятницу

by robin_puck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Group Sex, Multi, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: – Потом, – сказал Барнс негромко. – Совсем потом. Когда они смогут без нас… – он облизнул губы, глядя в потемневшие глаза. – Может быть, ты и я...





	Каждую пятницу

В прошлый раз была очередь Сэма, так что все больше смеялись, чем занимались делом, – очередь Сэма всегда, когда завтра новое задание и нужно быть в форме, или задание было вчера и все немного выдохлись. С Сэмом хорошо отдыхается, он на удивление уютный в этом плане. Мягкий. Комфортный. Кто бы мог подумать пять месяцев назад?  
Тогда они втроем сидели за одним столиком в кафе, и Сэм предложил. Барнс знал, что он встречается с Наташей, но у них вроде не все гладко. Оказалось, что так и есть, у Наташи была проблема.  
В принципе, Барнс мог ее понять. Когда твое тело используют по своему усмотрению и иногда без твоего ведома – это может вызвать проблемы с доверием. Именно поэтому Барнс не станет подчиняться больше никому, кроме Стива. И это ему еще повезло, что у него есть Стив, которому надо было или доверять сразу и с полпинка, или сдохнуть прямо тут, потому что других вариантов не предоставлялось. Научился.  
Наташе было сложней. Ее использовали самыми разными способами, так что теперь она… как бы сказать. Не могла расслабиться. Не могла почувствовать себя свободно, не на задании. Она соблазняла, даже когда не было необходимости соблазнять. Она собирала данные, даже когда находилась среди своих. Проблема в том, что она не чувствовала себя среди своих, никак. И с сексом…  
– Постой, – сказал тогда Стив почти испуганно. – Ты что, собираешься обсуждать с нами свою личную жизнь? Свою и Наташи личную жизнь?  
Сэм только плечами пожал.  
– Да. У Наташи проблемы с доверием. Секс – будем называть вещи своими именами – тоже входит в охват этой проблемы.  
– Но мы…  
– Мне нужна ваша помощь, – перебил его Сэм. Он наклонился ниже, опираясь на локти и перебегая взглядом с запунцовевшего лица Кэпа на невозмутимое лицо Барнса.  
– Мне нужна помощь, ребята. Она никому не доверяет, как своей команде…  
– Особенно мне, – флегматично вставил Барнс.  
– И тебе, – серьезно кивнул Сэм. – По крайней мере, больше чем сексологу со стороны. Плюс, вы – единственные холостые парни в команде, для вас, думаю, особого труда не составит…  
– О чем конкретно ты собираешься просить? – поинтересовался наконец Стив, упорно глядя в стол.  
– Нам нужен такой секс, в котором она не будет находиться в центре внимания. Но при этом не станет чувствовать себя ненужной и ревновать. Поэтому, как вы понимаете, девушки исключаются…  
– А я понял, к чему он ведет, – Барнс пихнул закаменевшего Стива в бок.  
– Я, кажется, тоже, – процедил тот. – И не могу словами выразить, насколько это неуместное предложение. Наташа хотя бы в курсе, что ты тут пытаешься...  
– Она сама это предложила, – пожал плечами Сэм. – Я ей говорил, что с таким занудой, как ты, это дохлый номер, но она почему-то решила, что ты захочешь ей помочь в решении такой деликатной проблемы.  
– И прислала с этим тебя?  
– У нее одиночное задание до пятницы. Я решил, что вас следует подготовить заранее.  
– Ее даже трогать будет нельзя? – поинтересовался Барнс. – Тогда в чем профит?  
Сэм многообещающе покачал головой.  
– Она сама тебя потрогает, не переживай.  
– Я в деле.  
– Баки!  
Стив выглядел просто чудесно со своим горящим на скулах румянцем, со сверкающими глазами и губами, сжатыми в осуждающую нитку.  
– Что Баки? Ты мне сам говорил: надо вливаться в команду. Вот я и вливаюсь.  
– С помощью секса?  
– Не самый плохой способ, кстати.  
– Я… – Стив осекся. – Я даже спрашивать не буду.  
Барнс фыркнул.  
– Было бы о чем спрашивать… – он повернулся к Сэму. – Можешь рассчитывать на меня, чувак.  
– Спасибо, друг, – Сэм со значением посмотрел на Стива. – Но нужен четвертый. Если мы с Джимом займемся сексом, это может выглядеть как что-то личное…  
– Да брось, – хмыкнул Барнс. – У меня с тобой – личное?  
– Я, между прочим, красавчик, – наставительно заметил Сэм. – И завидный сексуальный партнер. Ты влюбишься в меня и сам этого не заметишь.  
– Ну да, – протянул Барнс, отправляя в рот последнюю сосиску. – Точно.  
– Так что без Кэпа не обойтись.  
– На тебя вся надежда, – Барнс обернулся к Стиву, лениво жуя. – Спасешь мое сердечко от этого говнюка?  
– Клоуны, – сказал Стив с отвращением и поднялся. – Больше ничего не хочу об этом слышать.  
– Эй! – крикнул Барнс ему вслед. – А завтрак?  
– Ничего, Наташа вернется, она с ним поговорит, – вздохнул Сэм, принимаясь за свою уже изрядно остывшую овсянку.  
– Опять будет полдня голодным ходить… – Барнс покачал головой и подвинул к себе тарелку Кэпа. – Если это розыгрыш, то это было жестоко с твоей стороны.  
– Не розыгрыш, – рассеянно ответил Сэм, мешая в тарелке кашу. – Мы встречаемся уже полгода, и до сих пор… ты понимаешь. Ничего не было.  
– А она тебя не разводит?  
Сэм молча пожал плечами.  
– Романофф – та еще штучка, – философски заметил Барнс. – Она может.  
– Она может, – уныло подтвердил Сэм. – Но попытаться-то стоило?

Как ни странно, спустя несколько дней из командировки действительно вернулась Наташа. И она действительно поговорила со Стивом. О чем они говорили, Барнс был не в курсе, но факт оставался фактом – ровно через неделю после ее возвращения они собрались вчетвером в доме у Сэма, чтобы быть как можно дальше от всего подслушивающего и подглядывающего, чем напичканы все базы Мстителей.  
Сначала было ужасно неловко, причем всем. Но Сэм был действительно тем еще балагуром, и постепенно они достаточно расслабились, чтобы устроить символическую вечеринку с символической выпивкой и символическими танцами. В какой-то момент – это произошло естественно и не вызвало никакого отторжения – Стив его поцеловал, потом поцеловал еще раз. Потом они, будто вино и впрямь ударило в голову, какое-то время обжимались в кресле. А потом к ним присоединился Сэм, и в этом тоже не было ничего отталкивающего, даже наоборот. У Сэма были офигенно мягкие губы, такие большие, пухлые, Барнс как-то целовался с негритянкой, очень, очень давно, наверное, в той прошлой жизни, о которой не помнит почти ничего, помнит только, что у той негритянки были такие же потрясающие губы…  
В тот вечер дальше поцелуев и объятий они не зашли, но когда Барнс со Стивом уходили, у Наташи горели глаза и сбивалось дыхание, и он бы поставил свою вторую руку на то, что на какое-то время вечная шпионка забыла о своем предназначении и просто получала удовольствие от зрелища.  
Но с сексом еще долго было сложно – потому что Стив. Он упорно не мог заставить себя спустить руки ниже талии партнера, уходил от чересчур, по его мнению, интимных прикосновений. Сначала Барнс думал, что тот по своему обыкновению смущается. Или на самом деле согласился только ради Наташи, а в действительности ему не слишком-то приятны обжимания с мужиками. В конце концов, он единственный тут был парнем из прошлого века, с моралью и принципами, четкими границами между мужчинами и женщинами. Если у Барнса когда-либо и были похожие задвиги, он о них не помнил, а по своему краткому опыту из новейшей истории для простоты полагал всех окружающих людей хотя бы теоретически бисексуальными.  
А Стиву приходилось нелегко. Насколько нелегко ему приходилось, Барнс понял только когда задолбался с этими топтаниями на месте и взял дело в свои руки. Он умел быть соблазнительным – даже с одной человеческой рукой и в гребаных шрамах с головы до пят он выглядел впечатляюще. Какую-то знаменитую актрису, помнится, спросили, что она надевает, когда ложится в постель. Только капельку любимых духов, ответила актриса. Это было чертовски сексуально. У Барнса не было любимых духов, но у него была особая улыбка, которая могла снести крышу любому, даже Стиву Роджерсу, почетному девственнику штата Виргиния. И снести настолько, что буквально за полминуты этого Стива Роджерса удалось раскрутить от невинных поцелуев до стремительного совокупления в коленно-локтевой позе прямо на ковре. Сэм так обалдел, что не успел даже присоединиться, благо, на одном-единственном разе никто останавливаться не собирался.  
Вот тогда-то и стало понятно, почему Стив всю дорогу так отчаянно тормозил и соблюдал границы. Потому что стоило только их пересечь, как остановиться он уже не мог. Досталось тогда и Барнсу, и Сэму, и потом снова Барнсу, Барнсу, Барнсу, черт возьми, он уже не поспевал, потому что Стив, казалось, не уставал вовсе и прекращать не собирался. Сто лет воздержания – это не шутки, и секс в тот вечер длился около восьми часов, прежде чем сидящая в своем углу Наташа обессиленным голосом не попросила перерыва. Вскинувшийся Стив и на нее посмотрел плотоядно – она пахла, даже Барнс это чувствовал, пахла как самая горячая в мире женщина, восемь часов кряду кончающая от просмотра индивидуального порноканала. Им с Сэмом удалось тогда его усмирить, привести в чувство. Увести в душ, отмыться, снова потрахаться прямо там и едва не разнести ванную.  
А потом они пили кофе на веранде милого дома с белым заборчиком. У Наташи дрожали пальцы и губы. Стив был красный как рак и ни на кого не смотрел. У Барнса побаливали различные части тела. И только Сэм был весел и жизнерадостен как ни в чем не бывало – его хитроумный план наконец-то начал работать.  
После того неловкого утра все пошло как по маслу. Они встречались каждую пятницу вечером и расходились утром в субботу. На кровати втроем было не уместиться, так что они стелили на полу, прямо поверх ковра. Наташа занимала позицию в своем необъятном кресле, где ее тонкая фигурка с поджатыми коленями и опущенной головой почти терялась. Больше не требовалось никаких долгих раскачиваний или соблазнений: казалось, возбуждение приходило само как по расписанию. Все начиналось в пятницу с утра, с первой утренней чашки кофе. Барнс и Стив обычно выходили на кухню одновременно, и если в другие дни они могли выползти в одних трусах и потом задорно пихаться плечами, пробиваясь к холодильнику, то в пятницу ни один не забывал надеть майку и штаны посвободней. У Стива горели щеки, он еле заметно улыбался, глядя сквозь банку с джемом. Барнса слегка потряхивало от предвкушения… К обеду у обоих стабильно вставало, и до вечера уже приходилось держаться изо всех сил. А вечером они приезжали к Сэму, не слишком изобретательно, но жадно и страстно трахались втроем под взглядом Наташи, разъезжались утром и… как будто забывали о происходящем на неделю. Барнсу и в голову не приходило подумать о Стиве или Сэме в таком ключе в любой другой день. Даже если проблема и вставала по утрам, дико было бы пытаться решить ее с помощью того же Стива. Он – друг. А то, чем они занимаются на полу гостиной крылатого шутника – это другое. Это...  
Барнс, если честно, понятия не имел, что это было. Его просто устраивало то, как все вышло, и отсутствие дополнительных трудностей и неловкости друг между другом делало сложившуюся ситуацию только лучше. Потому что Барнсу, как оказалось, действительно был нужен секс, причем именно такой, безжалостный и выматывающий, невероятный, восхитительный. Секс прочищал голову, секс успокаивал и отвлекал от беспрестанно жужжащего внутри осиного улья. Секс позволял беззастенчиво наслаждаться физической лаской, вниманием, чувствовать настоящую нужду в себе, настоящую симпатию, которую невозможно подделать… Секс позволял чувствовать себя счастливым, особенно когда была его очередь.  
Они ведь были обычными людьми, и при попытке состыковаться во что-то более сложное, чем банальное «двое на одного», путались, сбивались и остро ощущали, что тут не хватает режиссера. Они не снимали порно, они даже особенно не напирали на зрелищность – это было одним из условий: Наташа должна была оставаться в стороне так долго, как это возможно. Так что роль принимающего приходилось передавать друг другу по очереди. Сначала была мысль меняться во время одного сеанса, но почему-то такой подход не прижился, так что очередь выдавалась на целую ночь. Поначалу Стив тоже чередовался наравне с Сэмом и Барнсом, но это было невозможно. Стив снизу выглядел, как невинная жертва пыток, стойко переносящая истязания, смотреть на него разрывалось сердце. Он, конечно, был не слишком доволен тем, что его исключили из чередования, но проблему решила Наташа.  
Она наконец присоединилась. Она подходила не каждый раз, и не каждый раз можно было заранее предсказать, чего именно она захочет. Но к Сэму и Барнсу она подходила, а Стиву почти сразу же с сожалением сказала, что он классный, но абсолютно не вызывает желания себя выебать, и что у нее материнский инстинкт срабатывает, когда она смотрит, как беднягу дерут в два смычка. Мальчику же неудобно!  
Барнс старался не смеяться, ничего смешного тут не было, но было непросто сохранить сочувственное выражение лица. И не сказать Стиву, что у него-то он как раз вызывает такое желание. Это была сущая правда, неуместная в их странном взаимодействии на четверых. В конце концов, изначально они тут это все устроили ради Наташи, да и Стив целее будет. А так как в прошлый раз была очередь Сэма, то сегодня раскладывали Барнса, и, насколько он мог судить, на капитанской физиономии от таких перспектив читалось только воодушевление…  
Удивительно, но Стиву действительно нравилось – весь этот содом, все то, чем они занимались. Может быть, дело было в сексе как таковом, в проснувшейся наконец чувственности и благодарности за удовольствие. Он целовался так нежно, что Барнса начинало трясти от странного чувства, сжимающего трахею, будто Стив не вылизывал его рот, а душил, ломая стальными пальцами кадык. Обычно они целовались втроем, и это было забавно и возбуждающе, но сегодня Сэм почему-то отстранился и только наблюдал, сидя на пятках чуть в отдалении. Это могло бы навести на мысли, в целом Сэм в последнее время все сильнее отстранялся, все чаще предоставлял им действовать вдвоем, чаще наблюдал, чем участвовал. Это смутно, на краю сознания беспокоило, и в целом, конечно, с Сэмом стоило бы поговорить об этом и выяснить, в чем проблема, но… Они никогда не говорили об этом, за исключением пятничных вечеров, а пятничными вечерами Барнсу было слишком хорошо, чтобы портить дело разговорами.  
Для недавнего девственника Стив поразительно хорошо знал, что нужно делать, и Барнс мог бы поклясться, что ни он сам, ни Сэм его ничему такому не учили. Вот так гладить самым кончиком мизинца по шее, запустив пальцы другой руки в волосы – жесткая хватка и нежнейшая ласка, от которых захлебываешься мятным дыханием в поцелуе, запрокидываешь голову, инстинктивно подставляя горло победителю. Они не учили Стива жестко впиваться в предложенное, кусать до ярких, но светлеющих в считанные минуты кровоподтеков. Не учили скользить ногтями от шеи к пояснице, оставляя саднящий след по позвоночнику, не учили выгибать на себя и сжимать задницу так собственнически, что не остается даже места третьей паре рук… Со Стивом тоже нужно было поговорить, эта мысль всплыла из пылающего сознания, как пузырек цветного воска в лавовой лампе, и тут же упала обратно, теряясь и плавясь в горячке прикосновений – Сэм все-таки присоединился, целуя в плечи и обхватывая грудь, и это было уже почти слишком.  
После первых попыток освоить что-нибудь экзотичное и первых неудач они не экспериментировали с позами, обычно все было предельно функционально: два члена и два отверстия, Стив всегда предпочитал рот и чтобы Барнс обязательно смотрел на него в процессе. Тому было не сложно, даже дополнительно заводило – у Стива был такой потешный вид, когда его член попадал, куда следует. Трогательно приподнятые домиком брови, сияющие глаза, на физиономии блаженство высшей пробы пополам с благодарностью. Член у Кэпа, конечно, был великоват для рта, но Барнс не жаловался, так увлекался иногда, что закрывал глаза. Тогда Стив осторожно, почти невесомо гладил его по щеке, и Барнс едва выплывал в реальность с горлом, растянутым вокруг внушительной елды, и трещинами в уголках губ. Поднимал взгляд и едва не кончал от контраста с тем, что было вначале: яркие пятна на скулах, оскаленные зубы, нахмуренные брови. Стива ломало от наслаждения, он вообще не привык в своей жизни получать особое удовольствие, так что предельная откровенность и доступность, с которой Барнс ему отдавался, раскалывала уже надтреснутое самообладание.  
Сэму было проще, для него их совместный секс был веселым времяпрепровождением и, в первую очередь, сеансом психотерапии, причем, где-то через пару месяцев встреч Барнс уже не был так уверен, что психотерапия эта предназначена исключительно для Наташи. Сэм с удовольствием занимал любую предложенную позицию, и да, трахал он просто отменно. Член у него был не настолько чемпионский, как у Кэпа, но тоже достаточно крупный, пробирало до печенок. И он умел им пользоваться, что подкупало больше всего. Сэм вообще умел пользоваться своим телом – в отличие от Стива, который был ловким и точным только на поле боя, в отличие от Барнса, которого до сих пор зажимало в самые непредсказуемые моменты, когда нужно было проявить инициативу. Руки у Сэма были мягкие и сильные, рот – волшебный, а задница – упругая и узкая даже после Стива. Обычно он упирался Барнсу ладонями в лопатки и начинал с медленных притираний, пока тот так же неторопливо облизывал Стива, и ухитрялся каждый раз вставить ровно в тот момент, когда Кэп наконец забивал свой шомпол в глотку. Как индейку на вертеле – сверху и снизу, удерживая в четыре руки, чтоб не дернулся. Вот только у индеек, которых продают копчеными в магазинах, внутри одна большая дыра, а у Барнса что-то трепыхалось там. Что-то высекало искру каждый раз от этих протыканий насквозь. Что-то начинало закипать так тихо и сладостно, что вынуждало закрывать глаза и прислушиваться, вглядываться, не показалось ли?..  
– Баки… – Стив привычным жестом коснулся щеки, и Барнс с трудом разлепил веки. Он бы улыбнулся, ободряюще, ласково улыбнулся, если б мог, но все, что ему оставалось, это тихо промычать и наклониться поближе, так, чтоб яйца коснулись подбородка. А потом сжать губами плотней и отстраниться почти до конца, чтобы во рту оставалась только солоноватая головка, – незамысловато, но всегда действенно, вот и сейчас Стив тихо ахнул, запрокидывая голову. Сэм тоже на секунду замедлился и сменил ритм, проделывая теперь практически то же самое с задницей Барнса: то вытаскивал почти полностью, водил головкой по кругу, растягивая, то вталкивал до упора, до сладкой судороги в распаленном нутре. Это означало скорую смену позиции, причем именно тот единственный трюк, который они все-таки освоили. Это означало, что сегодня Наташа все-таки подойдет.  
Стив с явным сожалением в последний раз толкнулся Барнсу в горло и вышел, оставляя судорожно облизываться и кусать распухшие губы. Сэм тоже отстранился, но проворно запихнул в Барнса вместо члена сразу несколько пальцев, чтобы не закрылся. Он уже был в курсе всех маленьких пакостей супергеройской регенерации.  
Дальше предстояло сложное: с сэмовыми пальцами в заднице забраться на лежащего смирно, будто девственница на алтаре, Стива и сесть на его член. Желательно, при этом не потеряв пальцы.  
Устраиваясь на Стиве, Барнс все-таки не удержался и глянул в угол. И едва не кончил на месте – Наташа. Ох, Наташа. Оказывается, она уже разделась.  
Рот сам наполнился слюной, и, осторожно надевшись на стивов член, Барнс не утерпел, наклонился и поцеловал яркий рот, с языком, укусами и стонами, так, чтобы голова закружилась не только у него, так, чтобы Стив только жалобно постанывал, беспорядочно лапая спину и плечи Барнса, прижимая к себе. Сэм тоже придавил ладонью между лопаток, вытащил наконец пальцы из трещащей по швам задницы и принялся аккуратно заправлять второй немаленький член в многострадальную дырку.  
Два хрена в одном шлюзе – это своеобразные ощущения. Барнс не мог сказать, что это больно, но у него давно сформировались свои, особые отношения с болью. Это было, скорее... удовлетворяюще. Индейка на вертеле сменялась фаршированной индейкой, в него напихивали так много, что удовлетворение проходилось по тонкой грани с дискомфортом. Приятных ощущений добавляло то, что теперь и Стив, и Сэм его не просто держали, они его буквально плющили между своих тел, не давая двинуться, лапая и тиская, и в этой минутной беспомощности Барнс ухитрялся поймать свою секунду темного, стыдного наслаждения, о котором никто не должен знать…  
В этот раз наслаждение было даже ярче, потому что Наташа все-таки подошла – белая, будто сияющая изнутри, с плавным контуром бедер, восхитительной грудью с алыми, как ягоды, сосками. Она была влажной, черт возьми, она была мокрой, Барнс слышал этот запах, он даже видел, как потемнела рыжеватая полоска волос в паху, будто бы Наташа только что вышла из душа.  
Она трогала себя! – гремело в ушах праздничным салютом. Гладила пальцами, всей ладонью, пока они не смотрели. Может быть, даже больше… Может быть, она когда-нибудь позволит…  
Барнс запрокинул голову, облизывая губы, и она присела рядом, развела ноги, притянула за волосы и уткнула лицом в себя, с облегчением вздыхая.  
Соль и мускус, сладость и неуловимый теплый аромат, Барнс захлебывался, еле успевая слизывать сочащуюся влагу, чтобы добраться до нежного, скользкого отверстия, влезть языком внутрь, заласкать до неконтролируемой дрожи, до впившихся в кожу острых коготков. Чтобы Наташу трясло в долгой судороге, и она вжимала Барнса в свою промежность так, что перед глазами заплясали черные мухи от недостатка кислорода. Чтобы Сэм сорвался от того, как его задница непроизвольно сокращается, и вытрахал до самого донышка. Чтобы Стив беспомощно утыкался лицом в его плечо, стонал в голос и кусался, стискивал так, что железяка начала скрипеть.  
Чтобы наконец самому тоже провалиться в оглушительный оргазм без единой мысли в голове, только блаженная пустота и электрические разряды по всему телу, выкручивающие и выжимающие, как выстиранное чистое, белое белье – насухо…

– Живой? – спросила обеспокоенная Наташа из-за плеча обеспокоенного Сэма.  
– Живее всех живых, – выдавил Барнс по-русски. Язык слушался с трудом, а тело почти не чувствовалось. Он лежал на том же одеяле, где они и трахались, Стив, наверняка тоже обеспокоенный, ощущался спиной и особенно отчетливо – задницей, а Сэм лежал на боку перед ним. Наташа стыдливо пряталась за его спину – уже прогресс, раньше она просто стремительно одевалась. Наверное, он и правда отмочил что-то не слишком уместное.  
– Я что, отключился? – спросил он первое, что пришло в голову.  
– Минут на пять. Мы уже собирались тебя откачивать, – Стив за спиной шевельнулся, его рука скользнула по груди, и Барнс притянул к себе эту огромную ладонь и с облегчением потерся лицом, целуя у самого основания пальцев.  
– Я боялся, что мы переборщили, – виновато заметил Сэм, но Барнс только фыркнул, снова прикрывая глаза.  
– Да идите вы. Мне было хорошо. Мне уже сто лет не было так хорошо… – он ненадолго задумался и в результате довольно усмехнулся. – Нет, сто лет назад мне тоже так не бывало.  
– Ну еще бы, – хмыкнула Наташа. Сэм оглянулся на нее, и она прижалась ближе, что-то зашептала на ухо, загадочно улыбаясь…  
Наверное, в один прекрасный день это все кончится. Наташа скажет, что теперь все в порядке, они наконец съедутся с Сэмом, Барнс и Стив в последний раз выйдут утром из этого дома... Что будет потом? Когда все прекратится. Что-нибудь вообще – будет?  
Барнс осторожно снял с себя руку Стива и перевернулся к нему лицом.  
Такой взволнованный. Хмурый лоб. По-особенному твердый подбородок и подрагивающие ресницы. Да что он там себе навоображал уже?  
– Потом, – сказал Барнс негромко. – Совсем потом. Когда они смогут без нас… – он облизнул губы, глядя в потемневшие глаза. – Может быть, ты и я....  
Он пожал плечами, чувствуя себя кретином. Стив сглотнул, сжимая губы.  
– Думаешь, мы сможем без них? – спросил он низким, подрагивающим голосом. Барнс снова пожал плечами.  
– Я бы смог.  
Стив замер. Он смотрел на Барнса в упор, и тот мог бы поклясться, что видит, как быстро светлеют его глаза – от грозового почти черного до искристого голубого.  
– Я бы тоже, – сказал Стив, почти улыбаясь уголком рта.  
Барнс хмыкнул, закрыл глаза и подкатился ближе под горячий бок.  
– Здорово. Но пока мне нужно немного передохнуть. Кони чертовы. Внутри все прямо хлюпает. Просил же не спускать туда.  
– Извини, – без тени раскаянья ответил Стив, снова укладывая на него руку. – Удержаться было сложно.  
Где-то полминуты Барнс лежал, прикрыв глаза, прислушиваясь к ощущениям от разморенного и растраханного до сладкой истомы тела. И стараясь не слушать, как за спиной шушукаются и хихикают Сэм с Наташей. Стив полыхал, как печка, а рука у него весила не меньше тонны, судя по ощущениям.  
– Может, попробуем завтра? – сказал он неожиданно для себя. Лежащий вплотную к нему Стив явственно задержал дыхание и напрягся, но Барнс даже не успел обругать себя, как тот снова судорожно вздохнул и, кажется, непроизвольно подтянул Барнса еще ближе.  
– Почему бы и нет, – голос у Стива, однако, звучал ровно и невозмутимо. Это было даже мило.


End file.
